the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 12
Jack: *Comes in through a portal, waves goodbye and it closes* Crowe: Hello Jack Isaac: Jack. *Nods* Jack: Hello. *Is fully healed* Crowe: thought you fled Jack: I did Crowe: Ah Why return? Jack: Then My Queen brought me back home. Because, I was bored. Crowe: Ah Isaac: Boredom happens. Crowe: Makes sense Jack: Indeed... And you DO NOT want to be around a bored Blank Queen Crowe: That’s why I hang around these guys They keep me entertained *Laughs* Jack Why? Jack: *Shows multiple bite marks* Crowe: Oooooh, kinky Isaac: What's with the bite marks? Jack: *Glares at Crowe* No, we have never gotten that far. Crowe: *Innocent childish smile* Aw, that’s no fun *Laughs* Jack: She and I like to play, tackling, wrestling, or just fooling around. Isaac: Crowe, for being a CEO, you can be immature. Jack: She takes to biting Crowe: Oh? Still sounds exciting Jack: Haha... Crowe: *Ignores Isaac's comment* Jack: (Check the Fears page, you whiners) Crowe: She sounds like a fun girl~ ((Okay)) Isaac: ((...)) ((Yay)) Jack: *Looks at Crowe* What are you suggesting?! Crowe: That she's a great girlfriend ((File:Darkhaunter-re.png)) Jack: Well, it seems your suggesting something else Crowe: Oh, did it? Sorry Crowe: I wasn’t inferring that this time, Jack Jack: Good. Chance number two, gone Crowe: For what? Jack: Your life I give you three chances, you have lost two so far Crowe: *Hysterical laughter* Isaac: You threaten Crowe, you risk your own death. Jack: I warned him Crowe: No you didn’t Jack: Yes, I did. Crowe: You just threatened me Jack: You lost your first chance when we first met Crowe: That’s not a warning Isaac: ... Jack: *Sighs* Crowe: I would know, we use threats in business a lot First, you offer to pay for what you want If they decline, you take it by force and offer to pay them to keep quiet If they still don’t cooperate, you end up paying for their funeral Simple business skills Jack: *Sighs* Jack: *Sits down* Jack: You ARE right though, Crowe. (Dammit) Isaac: He's right in what? Jack: She’s a good girlfriend Isaac: Blank or business? Ah. Jack: If brutal at times Isaac: So... Abusive? Jack: *Points at the bites* She is a Fear, that is, like, their job. Isaac: So, yeah, abusive. Jack: I suppose Isaac: ... And you let her? Why? Jack: Because...she is My Queen...I have no choice Isaac: You do have a choice. Just like you had a choice in leading Shadow to his death, taking Dawn, provoking Kiba. You had a choice. And you still do. You don't have to be her servant... Her slave. Jack: *Sighs* You just do not get it, do you? Isaac: Maybe I don't. Because I don't accept defeat until death. So explain it to me, if you will. Jack: I, was saved, my life was saved, by Blank, Isaac: ... Jack: I, agreed, willingly, to serve her until the end of my life. Crowe: Well then Jack: As part of that deal. I must obey her orders. Which I do. Isaac: … There was more to the deal, wasn't there? Jack: I have no choice in the matter Shut up! Isaac: And now I see I am right. Crowe: Hmmm... It would be nice to meet her sometime on better terms Jack: Maybe. Crowe: I meant me Jack: What? Crowe: I want to meet her some time Isaac: Jack... What was the rest of the deal? Crowe: Was I not clear? Isaac: And Crowe, you don't. Crowe: Oh? I’m pretty sure I know what i want to do Isaac: She's hostile all around. Jack: Okay, Crowe, you may I can, arrange that Crowe: I just might one day... Maybe soon Jack: I can arrange it Crowe: Maybe I could negotiate you a lesser deal Like.. . Not ‘till you die but..... Jack: No. It was my deal. Crowe: ‘Till you… I don’t know.... I’ll think something up Is she single? Isaac: Guess, Crowe. Crowe: Oh wait... Yeah Hmmm Jack: She is taken. Crowe: That would make negotiation harder Jack: I serve her now. Nothing will change that The rest of the Deal. Is this I am spared by her, allowed to travel into the Crimson Isles and to other dimensions at will, via portals As long as I serve her willingly. Crowe: Ah okay Jack: And other things I do not wish to discuss. Crowe: Can you please tell us? Jack: I do not wish to discuss them. Crowe: *Creepy grin* Ooooooh Jack: The things I have seen working for her are just...I don't want to remember... What? Crowe: What? Jack: Your grin, what are you suggesting?! Crowe: What grin? Jack: What did you think of? Crowe: I’m not suggesting anything Jack: When I said I do not wish to discuss them Isaac: Jack, think about it for a second... Crowe: I was thinking it must be pretty terrible Pretty horrifying Painful Even Jack: I have seen people being eaten alive. Innocents. Crowe: As I thought Jack: Torn to pieces, like paper Crowe: Sounds fun Jack: It is not. Crowe: To watch that is Jack: Especially when you think about, being in that same room, means you could be on the menu Crowe: Yes... On the menu indeed~ *Licks lips as a joke* Jack: *Growls* Isaac: ... Jack: Do not make jokes about what you have not seen, or experienced Crowe: *Childlike smile* Isaac: If Blank is so strong, why does she just toy with us? Crowe: Okay Jack: Why? Crowe: I won’t Jack: Hahahahahhaha That's like asking why a kid likes toys. You’re fun to her, enjoyable to watch. Little toys, ready to be discarded a any moment Crowe: I'd like her to *Cough* Toy *Cough Cough* With me~ Isaac: Crowe, shut it. Crowe: Okay Isaac: Blank doesn't seem to realize that even toys hurt. Jack: *Growls* Isaac: *Pulls out my orange-red sword* You remember Pheonyx, right? Crowe: They do... I’ve stepped on toys before… Ouch Jack: The only FUN thing that has happened with Blank and I is when she just came to earth for the first time in 500 years Crowe: Legos especially Jack: She did not know what a TV was, or a fridge Crowe: Wow I feel bad for her Jack: And Legos? Crowe: Mhm Jack: Don’t you mean Isaac: That, I'd pay to see. But still, my point stands. Crowe: They hurt to step on Jack: CASUAL FOOTWEAR *Jokingly* Crowe: Mhm *Doesn’t get it* Jack: Anyways Only funny thing that she has done, Crowe: Logically speaking, your just one of her toys, Jack Jack: I know. *Growling, obviously getting angry* Crowe: So why do you love her? Isaac: Calm yourself, Jack. Jack: I… I just do! I don't know why! Crowe: ... Brain control maybe Jack: Maybe it's because I have served her so long, she has become my interest, due to the fact I saw her so much! Crowe: Hypnosis is also possible Isaac: Crowe, enough. Jack: Maybe... But why wou- Crowe: I’m just thinking aloud Jack: *Growling* Crowe: What? Oh, don’t worry, I’m not in to her like that Jack: *Sighs* I need to calm down... Crowe: It just intrigues me on a knowledge level I am a researcher after all Jack: The disturbing thing is, she, as I said, is a cannibal, of sorts And yet I kissed her, on the lips... Crowe: Mhm Jack: And found no problem... Crowe: Cute~ Jack: Maybe I have a legit interest in her Crowe: Or you’re just crazy Jack: Or both Crowe: Or both Jinx You owe me a flamingo Jack: Indeed Or a soda Crowe: A flamingo I have tons of sodas I’m rich Isaac: Crowe, you WOULD pick the most expensive. Crowe: *Ignores Isaac's comment* Jack: *Sighs* Do you wanna meet My Queen? Category:Blog posts